En el silencio de tu ausencia
by Angy Roose
Summary: El silencio reinaba en lugar y el peso de lo sucedido carcomía en el corazón de los presentes pero más en el del hanyou de melena plateada.
1. Capitulo 1- Kikyo

¡Hola a todos!, después de años de estar desaparecida he vuelto!... primero que nada agradezco que se pasen por acá a leer una de las creaciones de mi loca cabecita, la inspiración me abandono por años y entre el trabajo y demás no he tenido oportunidad de escribir, pero esta idea me llego escuchando una canción (Tócame- Sin bandera) así que decide llevarla a cabo, desconozco que tan largos podré hacer los capítulos o cuantos saldrán, la idea original es que sea uno solo, aunque nunca se sabe.

La historia que deje a medias bueno veré si puedo seguirle el hilo ya que después de años sin avanzar ya olvide bien cuál era la estructura de la misma, pero tratare.

Sin más que decir, agradezco que me lean, espero les guste esta pequeña historia, y dejen su comentario para ver su opinión, me disculpo de antemano por los horrores de ortografía que llegue a tener.

Bien, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen son exclusivamente de la gran maestra Rumiko Takahashi.

++++ = cambio de escena

**Negritas= diálogos**

**¡Ahora sí, Empecemos!**

El ambiente era pesado, la tristeza se impregnaba a cada minuto y el silencio solo era roto por los sollozos del medio demonio que en medio de un prado rodeado de _damas de la noche_ recién florecidas parecía no querer soltar el cuerpo inerte que sostenía en brazos, su rostro en el cuello de la sacerdotisa intentando capturar su aroma, intentando no perderlo.

Los demás miembros del grupo absortos en sus pensamientos y de vez en cuando dejaban que su mirada se posara en su amigo con tristeza, con impotencia… con dolor, aun no entendían los hechos, tal parece que se encontraban en un mundo paralelo que no eran capaces de entender lo que pasaba.

De repente me sentí fuera de lugar, como el estar ahí fuera algo muy íntimo…. Y sin saber porque mis mejillas se empapaban con lágrimas, lagrimas por ella, por no haber logrado salvarla, lagrimas por él, porque sabía que no me amaría como la amaba a ella, lagrimas por su dolor, porque ninguno de los dos se lo merecía, porque todo era realmente injusto.

De la nada el susurro lastimero de Inuyasha me saco de mis vacilaciones

**Por favor… Por favor regresa a mi**\- suplicaba, mientras frotaba su nariz contra el cuello de la mujer agonizante que sostenía- **Perdóname, sé que te falle… otra vez te falle, pero… por favor, regresa a mí-** sus lágrimas opacaba sus dorados ojos.

El suplicaba por ella y mi corazón dolió… aunque es lógico, estaba… está enamorado de ella, prometió protegerla y aunque hizo todo a su alcance no lo había logrado; fue una batalla difícil, Naraku nos sorprendió, estábamos en desventaja protegiéndonos lo mejor posible pero… solo basto un segundo de descuido donde todos heridos y esparcidos en el campo de batalla no logramos ver el objetivo de ese ser maligno, me uso de cebo y la ataco con tal fuerza que creí que se rompería, pero no, logro disparar una flecha potente que lo hirió gravemente y lo suficiente para una retirada, sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho, la hirió de muerte y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer…por un momento recordé como Inuyasha al darse cuenta de lo grave de la herida que tenia en un salto llego a mí:

¡Sánala- me exigió desesperado- sánala rápido porque si no… - su voz se quebró un poco por la rabia contenida y después su expresión cambio a resignación- si lo haces hare lo que quieras-

Me tomo de los brazos clavando sus garras en ellos- ¡SANALA AHORA!... !¡Está muriendo… no puedo permitir que muera! - gruño con fuerza.

No puedo…- exclamé con la voz trémula y por un momento sentí vergüenza de mí misma… y así me hacía llamar sacerdotisa… una gran farsa es lo que era… los ojos de Inuyasha se achicaron reflejando el desprecio y odio que sentía por mí en ese momento y apretó con más fuerza su agarre en mi brazo-.

¿Que?... ¿POR QUE?... ¿ES POR CELOS?- grito furioso mientras me arrastraba al lado del cuerpo de la mujer que se desangraba, si no fuera por la sorpresa de su acción lo habría alejado de mi con lo poco que me quedaba de poder por semejante comentarios- ¡SANALA AHORA!- exigió de nuevo mientras me aventaba sin cuidado alguno a un costado de ella y el de pie a mi lado mirándome con odio.

¡NO PUEDO!- exclame con la frustración contenida contra él, contra mí, contra lo inverosímil de la situación…- Mis poderes… consumí mucha energía, el poder que tengo en este momento es tan poco que si intento sanar esa herida infestada de veneno posiblemente muera en el intento sin logarlo- murmure- quieres que haga eso Inuyasha… ¿por ella?, ¿prefieres que la salve a cambio de mi vida?- su mirada se turbo y se congelo consciente por un momento de sus actos y supe que no, él no me pediría eso… no, porque él no era un monstruo…me levante alejándome de ellos, mientras el se quedaba estático mirando el cuerpo inerte en entre las flores, perdido, sin saber que hacer.

Y eso nos trajo aquí, a esta colina, observándolo a la distancia junto con el resto del grupo… no había nada que mis poderes lograran revertir y su vida se escapaba a pesar de que Inuyasha abrazaba con fuerza su cuerpo en un intento inútil de evitar que se extinguiera su luz.

Sentí impotencia, rabia, odio… odio hacia el maligno hanyou, odio hacia ella, ¿cómo se atrevía a morir?... ¿cómo se atrevía a dejarlo solo después de todo lo que habían luchado por permanecer juntos?, ¿cómo dejo que la hirieran de tal forma que no pudo sanarse a sí misma?, ¿en qué momento creyó que salvar MI vida era mucho mejor que la suya?… si ella supiera, si ella viera esta imagen, quizás se daría cuenta que sin ella seria casi imposible ganar.

Y entonces lo vi, su vida se había terminado, el ambiente se torno frío de una manera atroz y el peso de la muerte calló como balde de agua fría en cada uno de los presentes, su alma salió de su cuerpo, era una gran bola de energía blanca y pura, que paso por cada uno de los presentes…cuando me toco, sentí su calidez, sentí su amor, su perdón y su ruego… suplicaba que no lo dejara solo, que ahora más que nunca me necesitaría, que cuidara de él… y me quebré, caí de rodillas en la fina hierba mientras mis ojos se inundaban de más lágrimas y sujetaba con fuerza la tela de mi vestimenta… me di cuenta que regresaban a mí las almas que un día había perdido, sintiendo aún más dolor…

Y aunque escuche el grito desgarrador de Inuyasha, aunque le vi dar zarpazos al aire intentando que esa alma no se alejara, no reaccione.

Escuche su llanto desesperado, suplicando por su regreso, sentí su energía demoniaca revolverse inquieta, fui testigo de cómo sus ojos ahora opacos por el dolor y la ira se tornaban rojos perdiendo el control de toda la situación, de cómo sus rasgos demoniacos florecían de forma amenazadora y como dejo con cuidado el cuerpo de ella sobre las _damas de la noche_… me prepare para lo peor, me levante y seque mis lagrimas lista para detener a un yokai herido sediento de venganza, dio un gruñido profundo y fuerte como grito de guerra y a una velocidad increíble estaba ante la inmutable mirada de Sesshumaru que no se había movido ni un milímetro pero con su mano en la empuñadura de su espada y lo increíble ocurrió… Inuyasha tomo a colmillo de acero de su cintura soportando la descarga de poder de esta por rechazarlo, se arrodillo ante su medio hermano y se la ofreció, sorprendiendo a todos…

Traíla de regreso, te ofrezco la espada que tanto deseabas, mi orgullo y mi vida si así dispones, pero traíla de regreso- su voz era firme, ronca por la sangre de su bestia… nunca creí que le rogaria a su medio hermano, el orgulloso medio demonio que conocí nunca haría algo así, pero por ella.. todo por ella.

No- contesto tajante el daiyokai, rechazando la espada- lo que me ofreces ya no me interesa… y sin esa espada ya no serás nada…- Inuyasha se levantó furioso y se fue contra el demonio con toda la rabia que tenía pero fue en vano, en un movimiento ágil Sesshumaru lo mando al suelo con su espada en su cuello

¡Mátame!... de esa forma por lo menos no viviré sin ella! - vocifero adolorido- me encontraba conmocionada- MATAME DE UNA VEZ!- mi corazón se estrujo

Sesshumaru levanto su espada con gesto de cumplir la solicitud de su medio hermano pero solo la enterró a un costado de su hermano desplegando su energía demoniaca sometiendo a todos sin permitir que nos moviéramos, levanto la voz tomando a Inuyasha por el cuello apretándolo con fuerza mientras su garras se incrustaban en el cuello de su enemigo- MITAD BESTIA COBARDE!... ESA SACERDOTISA LUCHO CON VALOR CADA SEGUNDO HASTA MORIR, SE ENFRENTO A LA MUERTE CON VALENTIA, SIN MIEDO, Y TU MEDIA CASTA ASQUEROSA OFENDES SU SACRIFICIO ROGANDO POR SER ELIMINADO… DEMUESTRA SER UN DIGNO HIJO DEL GENERAL PERRO INUTAISHO, SEÑOR DE LAS TIERRAS DEL OESTE Y VENGA CON HONOR LA MUERTE DE ESA MUJER- y así, arrojo a Inuyasha lejos de el dejándolo aturdido, nos liberó de su energía y se alejó junto con sus acompañantes convertido en una bola de energía.

Todo paso tan rápido que parecía una ilusión, nadie se movía aun sorprendidos e incrédulos, Inuyasha como un cuerpo sin vida y aun en su forma demoniaca se volvió acercar a la sacerdotisa y se arrodillo frente a ella.

**No debiste irte… no debí perderte**\- murmuraba roncamente mientras sus garras se enterraban profundamente en sus manos provocando que sangraran de manera profusa- ¡**ERES MIA!-** grito golpeando con fuerza sus puños contra las flores que se despedazaron por el impacto dejando pétalos blancos y su fragancia en el aire, abriendo más las heridas de sus manos- **nunca debí perderte…prometí protegerte, prometiste no irte sin mí… dijiste que me amabas …por favor…**\- y lloro, su parte bestia lloro**\- por favor regresa a mi Kagome**\- lloro por ella, suplicando como un mantra, y ahí me di cuenta que no podría… no podría cumplir lo que Kagome me pidió, porque sin ella para ninguno de los ahí presentes parecía tener sentido seguir luchando... y supe que quizás en verdad todo había acabado, y que esa chiquilla tonta, esa niña de alma pura murió sin saber cuánto la amaba su Inuyasha… sin saber que el salvar la perla, salvar la época feudal, el quedarse con Inuyasha… era su destino, no el mío…ahora lo sabía, y dolía… lastimaba mi recién recuperado corazón humano pero también me daba paz… di media vuelta y camine lejos del grupo, me aleje del extraño grupo con un objetivo fijo…destruir a Naraku, con todo lo que eso implicaba y honrar con ello la muerte de mi reencarnación, y solo entonces vivir esta vida humana que ella me regalo, de manera en paz…feliz.. para que su sacrificio no sea en vano.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Hola de nuevo!, ¿muy corto el capítulo?, debo decir que espero en verdad que les haya gustado y agradezco que se hayan quedado a leer hasta el final, como mencione al principio es una pequeña historia planeada a un capítulo, ¿creen que debería continuarla?.

¿Les sorprendió que la sacerdotisa que moría era Kagome?, trate de que pareciera que era Kikyo no estoy segura si lo logre; en fin, agradezco todos sus comentarios, también las criticas constructivas, me ayudan a mejorar.

Saludos desde Tampico


	2. Chapter 2- Compunción

¡Hola!, he regresado con un capítulo nuevo, espero les guste.

Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen son exclusivamente de la gran maestra Rumiko Takahashi.

++++ = cambio de escena

**Negritas= diálogos**

**¡Ahora sí, Empecemos!**

********************************************COMPUNCIÓN************************************

Era difícil de creer lo que sucedía, de hecho debía ser un mal sueño, una pesadilla atroz, no era posible que esa chica alegre, que con una sonrisa amable llegaba a contarnos las cosas extrañas de su época ya no estuviera… ya no estuviera para conversar, para ser confidentes, para sonreír… para llorar… ella era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y se había ido tan de imprevisto como llego a mi vida, podía ver a Inuyasha abrazarla desesperado, incluso escucharlo rogar por ella y mi sangre hirvió de rabia… ¡cómo se atrevía!, el que la había hecho llorar innumerables veces, él que la había menospreciado y cambiado por un cadáver ambulante… como se atrevía a pedir por ella, ¡no se la merecía!... ella... ella era mi amiga… y no pude hacer nada para salvarla… entonces mi rabia disminuyo, la amaba, todos lo sabíamos, estoy segura de que la misma Kagome lo sabía que a su manera Inuyasha la amaba… y verlo ahí destrozado rogando por ella era casi intolerable… dolorosamente intolerable.

Me encontraba en un estado de ensoñación del que por un momento creí verme a mí misma ahí de pie sin mover un musculo, como si fuera una estatua…nuestro grupo se había incrementado de un par de semanas atrás a último momento al saber que la última batalla contra Naraku se aproximaba, se nos unió Sesshumaru, Kouga y Kikyo…quise abofetearla cuando apareció, pero Kagome con su sonrisa eterna puso balance a la situación "la necesitamos sango" esas fueron sus palabras y zanjo el tema … y ahora aquí está esa sacerdotisa engreída sin hacer nada por mi amiga… si no fuera por ella, la rabia invadió cada poro de mi piel y contuve un golpe al cerrar mi puño con fuerza; ella pudo haberla salvado, pero no!, no lo hizo...cuando Inuyasha la arrastro al cuerpo de Kagome exigiéndole que la sanara estaba tan orgullosa de mi amigo, pero nada sucedió, ¿que sus poderes no eran suficientes? al diablo con eso!, excusas baratas!... ella nunca haría por Kagome lo que ella sí hizo por ella incontables veces… ella estaba tan apacible como si todo fuera lo más natural que quería enterrar mis uñas en su rostro y desfigurarlo hasta que de repente empezó a llorar aun con la mirada fija en Inuyasha y el cuerpo inerte de Kagome… y me sorprendí… ella lloraba?... por qué?, ¿de alegría?, ¿de alivio?... a ella también le dolía?... imposible, siempre quiso deshacerse de ella… ella debía ser la más feliz por este resultado…mi mente era un mar de pensamientos confusos navegando entre la rabia, el dolor y la frustración… ella lloraba sin darse cuenta y en sus ojos siempre fríos podía notarse la tristeza, genuina tristeza… y tampoco pude odiarla.

Aprete con fuerza la mano de Miroku, suplicando por un poco de fuerza y lo vi en el mismo estado de desconcierto que el mío... ¿cómo demonios paso?... ¿en qué momento lo permitimos?... el recuerdo de la batalla me inundo, intentando analizar cada segundo para averiguar dónde nos equivocamos.

Caminábamos por el bosque alertas a todo y de repente Naraku apareció atacándonos directamente, nos dividió con sus extensiones pelando cada uno por su lado con una parte de él, devolví cada ataque, me caía y me levantaba en cuestión de segundos, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvimos luchando, Kirara cuidaba mis espaldas cuando una ola de energía nos golpeó dejándonos mal heridas, quise levantarme pero la herida punzaba de manera dolorosa sangrando de manera abundante, Miroku se acercó lo más rápido que pudo evitando ataques y llego en el momento preciso para bloquear el que quizás hubiera sido mi golpe final, cayendo de rodillas exhausto a mi lado y al de Kirara aun inconsciente, pensé que moriríamos en ese momento cuando veía a Hakudoshi acercarse velozmente hacia nosotros cuando la luz de una flecha purificadora me cegó deteniendo todo un momento, Naraku grito de dolor y desapareció tan rápido como había llegado junto con todas sus extensiones y demonios… suspire con alivio y me reincorpore lentamente llevando en una mano a Kirara y con la otra conteniendo mi herida ayudada por Miroku, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie… mi alivio duro poco… el llamado desesperado de Inuyasha me hizo olvidar todo lo demás y dando tumbos intente llegar a donde él se encontraba seguida de Miroku, lo veía sosteniendo aun de pie a mi amiga… no comprendía que pasaba, no podía verla bien, pero estaba de pie frente a Inuyasha cansada y con su perpetua sonrisa, Inuyasha seguía llamándola cuando de repente se desvaneció, fue entonces cuando al fin empezaba cobrar sentido lo que pasaba, un miedo profundo se coló en mis huesos y corrí lo más que pude cayendo de vez en cuando mientras Miroku corría detrás de mi intentando alcanzarme… no me pude mover… quería gritar, pero no podía... ahí estaba Kagome con una herida en el pecho, profunda y letal, manchando su pulcra blusa blanca con el carmín de su sangre… no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, ahogue un grito horrorizado y sentí los brazos de Miroku abrazarme impidiendo que siguiera observando.

No supe en qué momento llegamos a esa colina, no estábamos lejos del campo de batalla, Kagome cada vez sangraba más e Inuyasha corría apresurado intento llegar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pero de repente se detuvo, y nos quedamos aquí, la colina era verde llena de hierba fresca y a las faldas de esta un prado lleno de flores que recién se habían abierto impregnando el ambiente con un aroma agradable " a Kagome le encantaría", ese pensamiento me hizo bajar la mirada y tragarme las lágrimas, Inuyasha se alejó a ese prado con ella entre sus brazos, sollozando, quise seguirlo pero la mano de Miroku me detuvo, me miro, y entendí… tenía que dejarlo despedirse.

Cuando su alma salió de su cuerpo anunciando su contundente final quería correr a abrazar su cuerpo, quise rogar igual que Inuyasha que no se fuera, que la necesitábamos, que yo la necesitaba… que haría sin ella… que haría una chica sin familia, con un hermano muerto a servicio del ser que le arrebato la vida, una chica destruida que ella encontró y logro unir con su bondad brindándole amigos, familia, un nuevo comienzo…brindándole esperanza.

Pude ver como su alma rodeo a cada uno de los presentes hasta que llego a mí, sentía tanta calidez que cerré los ojos, y pude sentir como me pedía que no me rindiera, que fuera feliz…me abrace soltando la mano de Miroku, y llore aun con los ojos cerrados y apretando aún más mi auto abrazo, como podía ser feliz sabiendo que ella sacrifico todo por estar aquí...

Y de repente todo se volvió caótico, Inuyasha se transformó en demonio completo, alertando a todos y sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de pelear contra él y cuando se lanzó contra Sesshumaru espere lo peor menos que se arrodillara ante el ofreciendo su espada, ahogue un quejido de asombro, ahí supe que no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido… todo se salió más de control cuando Sesshumaru se negó a su petición, la energía del daiyokai me golpeo con fuerza recordándome la herida que presentaba y sin posibilidad de hacer algo, pero sus palabras… sus palabras fueron lo que más me dejaron inmóvil… se marchó permitiéndonos respirar libremente, cuando Inuyasha aun transformado se acercó a Kagome no sabía que esperar, pero escuchar rogar a su parte demoniaca termino por romper el estado de incredulidad que quedaba en mí, drenando lo poco que tenía de energía, desvaneciéndome, perdiéndome en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

La noche había llegado a unos minutos de que salimos de la zona donde pelamos, todo era silencio, siguiendo de manera apresurada a Inuyasha hasta que se detuvo… nadie menciono nada cuando se alejó del grupo y se refugió en ese prado lleno de damas de la noche con ella… por increíble que pareciera Kouga solo se posiciono a nuestro lado… esperando, y Sesshumaru que por alguna razón aún seguía ahí mantuvo su distancia del grupo.

La vida de la señorita Kagome se extinguía, había que aceptarlo, había que ser fuertes…el nudo en mi pecho se amarro más ante ese pensamiento… mire a los presentes, Sesshumaru estoico como siempre, Kouga mantenía los ojos cerrados apretando los puños pero no se movía ni un apisque y la señorita Kikyo con ese semblante imperturbable rodeada de sus serpientes casa almas ocultando ante los demás ese deje de dolor que colaba en su mirada y sango… mi bella dama, parecía tan perdida, sin poder creer que tendría que perder a otro familiar más por culpa del despreciable de Naraku, herida y maltrecha conteniendo el dolor sin quejarse… e Inuyasha… que sería de mi tonto, arrogante y malhumorado amigo sin ella… que sería de nosotros sin ella.

Escuche a Inuyasha suplicar lastimosamente porque no se fuera, rogando por que se quedara…vi a sango querer acercarse y de manera automática la detuve, también quería estar ahí, pero el necesitaba eso, la mire y regreso a mi lado; regrese mi mirada a las dos figuras frente a mí… el momento se acercaba podía sentir la energía de la seño… de Kagome extinguirse poco a poco hasta casi convertirse en una capa fina de energía.

Estaba seguro de que Naraku tenía todo planeado, lo he pensado mucho tiempo desde que todo sucedió… nosotros nunca fuimos el objetivo, ni siquiera la señorita Kikyo, el objetivo siempre fue ella, a quien más le temía era a ella … y se había encargado de eliminarla… se aprovechó de nuestro descuido y del corazón noble de nuestra amiga, él sabía que no permitiría que acabara nuevamente con la vida de Kikyo; ninguno estaba cerca, Inuyasha peleaba desesperado por escapar de unas de las marionetas de Naraku, Kouga no podía maniobrar con Kagura lazando ataque sobre ataque alejándolo de Kagome, Sesshumaru se encargaba de eliminar hordas de demonios uno tras otra, y yo, con veneno por algunos insectos corriendo por mi sangre haciéndome más lento mientras contenía un ataque de Hakudoshi sobre una sango mal herida…fue imposible llegar a tiempo cuando Naraku se acercó tan rápido y brutal sobre Kikyo listo para atacarla pero de la nada la señorita Kagome se atravesó con arco en mano y la flecha tensa lista para ser lanzada, Kagome recibió de lleno el ataque y puede ver la sonrisa anticipada de victoria y satisfacción cínica del hanyou, pero subestimo a la sacerdotisa que es Kagome y no esperaba que al mismo tiempo que la ataco lanzara su flecha impregnada en poder purificador contra él logrando que se desapareciera gran parte de su cuerpo, purificando por un momento un parte de la perla, gravemente herido convoco su retirada…caí de rodillas a un costado de sango respirando cansinamente y entre cortado, la ayude a levantarse para reagruparnos cuando todo paso muy rápido, todo se llenó de desesperación… cuando llegamos a esta colina el silencio era sepulcral, el ambiente tenso de energía pesada que nos consumía.

La señorita Kagome estaba muriendo, lo sabía, ni la señorita Kikyo con el escaso poder que le quedaba tras la batalla, ni yo que aun luchaba contra el veneno de los insectos de Naraku podíamos sanarla… la señorita Kagome estaba muriendo…la amiga que me enseñó a tener fe en un futuro a pesar de mi maldición, la hermana que me dio consuelo cuando había perdido toda esperanza de sobrevivir a este maleficio, la chica que me amenazó con romperme un par de huesos sin antes torturarme si lastimaba a sango… mi familiar estaba muriendo y no podía evitarlo, no lo entendía… mire a sango cuando apretó mi mano y me vi reflejado… dolor, angustia, culpa, desconcierto todos esos sentimientos agolpeados en nuestros ojos, y volvía a pensar en Inuyasha, ese medio demonio terco no podría sobrevivir sin ella… ninguno de nosotros podríamos, pero él más que nadie, recordé nuestra platica antes de empezar este último viaje, y la tristeza mezclada con lastima se asentaron en mi pecho… de saber que las cosas terminarían así nuestra amiga seguramente habría sido mantenida secuestrada en su propia época por Inuyasha.

Cuando su alma llego a mí, suspire, ella se despedía… aprete la mano de sango, aun entre la mía, cuando me pidió protegerla, que la hiciera feliz, cuando me pidió mantener el grupo unido, cuando me dijo que siempre fui como un hermano… contuve las lágrimas con fuerza para mantenerme fuerte, porque así se necesitaba, porque así me necesitaba sango… pero no puede evitar el par de lágrimas que rodaron por mejilla… cuando sentí que su alma se alejaba para acercarse a sango y como esta soltó mi mano llorando desesperadamente quise abrazarla, aun cuando el alma de Kagome ya se había alejado ella seguía llorando, me acerque un poco a ella para reconfortarla cuando el pulso de la esencia demoniaca de Inuyasha nos alertó, voltee a verlo rápidamente pero ya no se encontraba con el cuerpo de Kagome, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al presenciar como ofrecía su espada y su vida a Sesshumaru a cambio de que el daiyokai la regresara con vida, una leve esperanza nació en mi muriendo al instante de escuchar la negativa del de demonio, de un momento a otro tras el pobre intento de Inuyasha de atacar a Sesshumaru este ya lo tenía del cuello desplegando su poder para que nadie interviniera, y todo acabo tan rápido como empezó, se alejó, Inuyasha regreso junto al cuerpo de Kagome… reclamo, exigió, suplico y lloro…golpeando con fuerza a cada uno de los presentes el pesos de los hechos; sango se desmayó al instante que si no fuera porque estaba a su lado no habría logrado alcanzarla… los minutos avanzaban lentamente y la noche se hacía fría, mire a Kouga que aún se mantenía de pie inmutable junto a nosotros, la señorita Kikyo se fue sin percatarme, y sango aún estaba inconsciente sobre el regazo de Kirara**.- es hora-** le murmure al yokai lobo que solo asintió pesadamente, y me acerque lentamente al hanyou

**Inuyasha…-** lo llame pero no respondió**\- …debemos irnos-** me acerque un poco más por un costado permitiéndome ver al fin el cuerpo de Kagome y el dolor se posó con fuerza en mi pecho, su rostro estaba blanco como el papel mientras que había manchas de sangre seca en su rostro, quise quitar un pétalo de flor manchado de sangre pero el gruñido profundo y amenazante de Inuyasha me hizo parar en seco, regrese mi vista a él y en sus ojos demoniacos bailaba la amenaza.

**No te acerques a ella monje-** murmuro- **¡LARGO!-** escupió con odio, no me amedrente y le repetí mi solicitud de marcharnos**\- ¡NO ME IRE DE AQUÍ SIN ELLA! - **grito con furia mientras tomaba el cuerpo de Kagome entre sus brazos.

**¡No quiero que la dejes aquí! ¡pero si no nos vamos todos moriremos! -** le rebatí con furia, inspire profundo**\- sango está gravemente herida, necesita ayuda, se está haciendo tarde-** le explique con más calma**\- no soportare mucho más Inuyasha…-** murmure**\- además… debemos llevarla a casa-** mire el cuerpo en sus brazos y vi como con su mirada aún rojiza comprendió.

Salto con ella en brazos rumbo al aldea sin esperar a nadie más pero lo suficientemente lento para seguirle el paso, regrese a donde había dejado a sango, mire a Kouga quien solo asintió y se marchó sin decir nada, pero podía notar que estaba igual de destrozado que Inuyasha… igual que todos**…- vamos a casa Kirara-** le murmure a mi compañera llevándonos de regreso a donde teníamos que enfrentar el entierro de una amiga y la explicación a un pequeño demonio zorro sobre la muerte de su madre.

A la velocidad que iba las lágrimas se esparcían en el aire, sus ojos se empañaban a causa de ellas y ardían, pero no dejaban de surcar sus ojos, su velocidad aumento aún más conforme el nudo en su pecho amenazaba con estallar y en algún momento del camino se desplomo, golpeo con fuerza el suelo, y grito de dolor… sus ojos verdes esmeralda estaban oscuros y sin brillo- Kagome- murmuro una y otra vez.

Si hubiera sabido que las cosas terminarían de este modo, si fuera más fuerte… tu podrías haberte salvado... si no lo hubieras amado a él... mis pensamientos me torturaban con los "hubiera" pero ya no había nada que hacer; aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, una mujer fuerte, hermosa, decidida.

Me enamore de tu bravía, de tu fuerza, de tu pureza… de tu belleza… y deje que se extinguiera de una manera tan cruel… tu amistad fue brisa fresca, no había nadie como tú, decidimos unirnos a su grupo para estar todos juntos en la batalla final y hacer un frente unido, con solo tres fragmentos restantes, el peso del fin de todo estaba cerca.

Estábamos alerta, pero en algún momento como bajo un hechizo nos aletargamos y tardamos en reaccionar cuando Naraku apareció con un ejercito de demonios y sus extensiones, cuando me percate estábamos separados, el chuco debía estar a tu lado sin embargo los más fuertes más lejos estábamos de ti y la mujer de barro, mi instinto dio ese tono de alarma de nuevo "TRAMPA" e intente desesperado llegar a ti, esquivaba ataques y más venían, cada que trataba de alcanzarte más me alejaba Kagura…todo estaba planeado, Kagura se abalanzo sobe mi en un golpe directo que apenas contuve, la vi sonreír con sorna mientras me susurraba un "demasiado tarde" y todo cobro sentido, el choque de energías positivas y negativas, la retirada y el fuerte olor de tu sangre…

Lo sabía incluso antes de llegar a tu encuentro que era grave, entre mas cerca mas profundo se hacia el aroma que podía sentir el sabor metálico en mi boca, tu fragancia a lirios se empezaba a perder superada por la esencia de propia sangre, cuando llegue Inuyasha ya te sostenía, te vi susurrarle de manera casi audible, sin fuerzas… muriendo… vi la lucha de Inuyasha porque esa sacerdotisa de barro te curara, quería acercarme, abrazarte para quitar el frío que claramente se vía empezabas a sentir, pero no pude… Inuyasha aun te sostenía y tus temblores aunque imperceptibles se mostraban en tu piel que temblaba como si fueras hoja de otoño a punto de caer.

Supe el momento exacto en que empezabas a morir, y él también lo supo... cuando te cargo para ir rumbo a aldea te vi sonreírme con tristeza… incluso tu lo sabias, aprete los puños con fuerza, no había nada que alguno de nosotros pudiéramos hacer mas que estar contigo antes de que partieras, recuerdo la última conversación que tuvimos mientras observamos las estrellas, todos rodeando la fogata:

"_Si muero en este mundo…- murmuraste consciente de que todos escuchábamos y esperando la reacción de Inuyasha que se sobresaltó por un instante pero se contuvo al percibir tu mirada- sí, Inuyasha, si por azares del destino y no logro sobrevivir… no me arrepiento de haber venido, de haberlos conocido a cada uno de ustedes…- nos miras de manera significativa con un sentimiento diferente para cada uno- soy feliz aquí… solo … si muero, por favor… no me dejen hasta que mi alma se haya ido… no tengo miedo a morir pero… si tengo miedo a la incertidumbre de la oscuridad… y sean felices- terminaste tu solicitud con una sonrisa._

Fue una noche triste, todos sabíamos que quizás el morir era una realidad palpable, tus compañeros humanos también hablaron, y nosotros los yokais solo escuchamos, incluso Sesshumaru, los protegeríamos pese a todo, pero sabíamos que esto era algo que debían hacer… los humanos son frágiles, su vida es momento que se extingue tan rápido como vino en comparación con las nuestras… olvide eso Kagome… olvide que eras humana…

Cuando llegamos a ese claro y tu vida se extinguió, cuando me tocaste, te vi regalarme una ultima sonrisa amorosa, fraternal con un "gracias" en tus labios y un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

Ya no había más, tu vida se termino dejando solo tu ausencia en cada uno de nosotros, y todos nos desplomamos, el chucho perdió el control, Sesshumaru lo contuvo y se largó, espere… espere hasta que Inuyasha se encamino a la aldea y me aleje.

Ahora veme aquí Kagome- murmure sin diversión con una sonrisa sin gracia y enajenado en llanto, mis fieles compañeros detrás de mí llorando en silencio- te echare de menos Kagome- mire a las estrellas, me puse de pie y volví a correr, iría a la manada, armaría una comitiva y regresaría a la aldea a despedir a su señora, mi amor, mi amiga.

*********************************************FIN DEL CAP.************************************

**¡Hasta aquí!, alargue un poco más este cap., espero les guste, veremos que nos depara el otro, que ya estoy preparando. **

**Espero sus comentarios, buenos, malos etc., espero leernos pronto.**

**Saludos **

**Angy.**


End file.
